Listen To My Voice
by n4oK0
Summary: I want to tell you that I love you, but you seem to never acknowledge me. What can I do to make you turn to me? What can I do to make you listen? Summary sucks, I know. Brothership!Minsu, a little bit of Wonkyu & Krisho. One Shot. Un-betaed, BL, MPreg, OOC.


**Title :****Listen To My Voice**  
**Pairing :**Brothership!Minsu, a little bit of Wonkyu & Krisho  
**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :**Un-betaed, Family, Angst, BL, MPreg, OOC, Using harsh words, Rape  
**Summary**** : **I want to tell you that I love you, but you seem to never acknowledge me. What can I do to make you turn to me? What can I do to make you listen?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Pagi di keluarga kecil Choi dimulai dengan sang appa bangun terlebih dahulu lalu mulai mencium seluruh wajah sang umma untuk membangunkannya dan karena merasa geli oleh sentuhan tipis dari sang appa, sang umma pun bangun. Ketika keduanya sudah bangun, seperti rutinitas pagi, keduanya akan berbagi kasih sayang dengan ciuman di pagi hari. Keduanya lalu bersiap-siap sebelum sang umma turun ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan sang appa yang bertugas membangunkan putra-putranya.

Sang umma menyiapkan sarapan walau hanya hidangan sederhana karena kemampuan memasak sang umma yang masih relatif kurang. Justru sang appa yang lebih pandai memasak. Akan tetapi sang umma berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan terus belajar demi menjadi istri dan umma yang baik untuk keluarganya. Setelah sarapan siap, sang umma menatanya di meja makan dan menunggu suami serta kedua putranya turun untuk sarapan bersama.

Tidak sampai lima menit, sang appa pun turun di ikuti seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun. Keduanya sudah rapi dengan pakaian mereka dan siap memulai hari. Namun sang umma tidak mendapati putra satunya lagi dan memandang sang appa dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Masih mandi." Jawaban singkat sang appa membuat sang umma mengangguk pelan. Dia lalu mulai melayani sang appa dan putranya dengan sarapan yang tersedia di meja makan. Ketiganya menikmati sarapan tersebut dengan tenang dan sesekali berbincang-bincang meski hanya sang appa dan sang umma yang berbicara, sementara putra mereka hanya mengangguk, menggeleng, dan terkadang tersenyum menanggapi obrolan orang tuanya.

"Siwonnie, nanti siang di sekolah Minho-ah dan Suho-ah ada pertemuan orang tua. Bisakah kau datang? Aku tidak mungkin datang ke kelas mereka berdua secara bersamaan." Tanya sang umma kepada sang appa, Choi Siwon. Siwon menoleh kepada istrinya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa baby Kyu. Nanti aku atur meeting ke sore agar aku bisa ke sekolah mereka berdua. Aku harus ke kelas siapa? Apa ke kelas baby Suho?" tanya Siwon kepada istrinya, Choi Kyuhyun dan putranya, Choi Suho secara bergantian. Siwon membuat beberapa gerakan dengan tangannya ketika berbicara dengan Suho. Suho yang melihat gerakan Siwon itu langsung merengutkan wajahnya lucu, membuat Siwon tertawa dan mengacak rambut putra bungsunya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menyaksikan interaksi suami dan anaknya itu.

"Kau ke kelas Minho saja Wonnie. Biar aku yang ke kelas Suho. Bagaimana Suho-ah? Sama umma tidak apa-apa bukan?!" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Suho setelah memberitahu Siwon mengenai pembagian tugas mereka untuk pertemuan orang tua nanti. Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Siwon ketika berbicara dengan Suho.

"_Tidak apa-apa umma. Aku senang umma yang datang."_ Suho memberikan jawaban kepada Kyuhyun tanpa berkata apapun. Tangannya bergerak membuat berbagai macam simbol ketika dia menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa Suho tidak bersuara, itu karena putra bungsu keluarga Choi itu tidak bisa mendengar dan berbicara. Suho adalah seorang tuna rungu dan tuna wicara. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya saat dia masih berumur lima tahun. Seorang pengemudi yang mabuk tak bisa mengendalikan laju mobilnya dan menabrak Suho yang kala itu sedang berjalan bersama Minho sehabis pulang bermain dari taman di dekat rumah mereka. Suho saat itu menjatuhkan bola yang dipegangnya dan melepaskan genggaman Minho untuk berlari mengejar bola itu. Malang baginya, Suho tidak sempat menghindar saat mobil itu menerjang tubuh mungilnya. Kecelakaan itu membuat gendang telinga dan pita suaranya rusak dan sejak itu pulalah kehidupan Suho sepi tanpa suara.

Meski dengan keadaan seperti itu, Suho tetap bersemangat seperti remaja kebanyakan. Dia tidak menganggap cacat permanennya itu sebagai sesuatu yang menghambatnya untuk meraih cita-citanya. Suho justru semakin terpacu untuk bisa sama seperti anak normal lainnya. Demi itu semua, Suho belajar isyarat tangan dan gerakan bibir ketika orang bicara. Suho juga memilih sekolah biasa ketimbang sekolah luar biasa sebagai tempatnya menimba ilmu. Suho mengikuti kelas melukis dan memasak sebagai penyaluran hobinya dan masih banyak lagi. Banyak perhargaan yang diterima Suho dari semua jerih payahnya itu seperti Suho adalah penerima beasiswa di SMU SM. Suho juga berhasil mendapatkan juara satu kontes melukis tingkat nasional saat dia masih di SMP dan banyak lagi.

Kegigihan Suho untuk tidak mau menyerah dengan keadaannya itulah yang membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun sangat bangga terhadap Suho. Dengan kekurangan yang dia miliki, Suho tidak pernah menyerah menjalani hidupnya walau cercaan dan hinaan karena keadaannya sering dia terima, namun Suho tetap tabah. Meski terkadang Siwon atau Kyuhyun mendapati Suho yang menangis sendirian di sudut taman belakang di rumah mereka ketika cercaan dan hinaan itu ditujukan langsung di depannya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sangat sedih ketika melihat putra bungsu mereka menangis tanpa suara sendirian dan tidak mengatakan apapun kepada mereka. Menurut mereka Suho ingin selalu terlihat kuat karena tidak ingin di remehkan dan juga karena dia takut membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun cemas dengan dirinya. Hanya saja sebagai orang tua, Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak tega dan pedih kala anak mereka tidak mau bersandar kepada mereka.

Maka dari itu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sepakat bahwa mereka tidak akan memaksa Suho jika dia tidak mau bisa dilakukan oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanyalah menjaga putra mereka dari jauh, mendukungnya semampu mereka, dan memberikan kasih sayang yang berlimpah selama waktu mereka masih ada. Untuk memahami perasaan anak mereka jugalah, Siwon dan Kyuhyun turut belajar bahasa isyarat untuk penyandang tuna rungu sehingga mereka lebih mudah berkomunikasi dengan Suho.

"Pagi umma, pagi appa." Sahut seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan menemukan putra sulung mereka yang berusia 17 tahun sudah rapid an juga siap untuk memulai semua kegiatannya di hati itu. Choi Minho, si sulung keluarga Choi langsung mengambil tempat duduknya di samping Kyuhyun dan mulai menikmati sarapannya.

"Minho-ah, tapi siang appa yang akan datang ke pertemuan orang tua di kelasmu." Sahut Siwon memberitahu Minho tentang pembagian tugas antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Minho mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang menunduk ketika memberi selai pada rotinya. Dia menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Kenapa hanya appa?" tanya Minho sedikit kesal. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan heran satu sama lain. Mereka berdua berpikir memangnya kenapa jika hanya salah satu dari mereka yang datang dan Kyuhyun menyuarakan hal tersebut kepada Minho.

"Undangannya adalah kedua orang tua. Kenapa hanya appa yang datang?" jelas Minho sekligus kembali menanyakan mengapa Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak datang berdua.

"Oh, umma kira kenapa. Kebetulan hari ini kelas Suho juga ada pertemua orang tua Minho-ah. Jadi umma dan appa membagi tugas. Umma ke kelas Suho dan appa ke kelasmu. Adil bukan?!" jawab Kyuhyun setengah membujuk Minho. Sedangkan Siwon masih menatap Minho heran. Pria tinggi itu sedikit bingung dengan sikap Minho yang terkesan dingin dan mudah marah belakangan ini.

Sementara Minho menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon dengan pandangan kesal. Alisnya menyatu dan ujung bibirnya tertarik sedikit membuat seringaian remeh. Lalu tiba-tiba Minho bangkit lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke pintu depan tanpa berpamitan sama sekali.

"Minho!" Siwon yang akhirnya kesal karena sikap Minho yang tidak sopan itu langsung berdiri dan berteriak memanggil Minho. Siwon bermaksud menyusul Minho namun lengannya dicekal oleh Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu menggelengkan kepala sambil mengusap punggung suaminya agar Siwon mau bersabar dan menenangkan diri.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu? Kenapa belakangan ini sikapnya berubah?" tanya Siwon sengit masih sedikit kesal dengan pola tingkah Minho tadi. Kyuhyun hanya terus mengusap punggung suaminya tanpa memberikan jawaban sama sekali dengan kelakuan Minho yang memang tidak sopan itu.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tahu mengapa belakangan ini Minho bersikap kasar seperti tadi meski Kyuhyun tidak mau mengakuinya karena hal itu membuatnya sedih karena putra pertamanya itu mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. Kyuhyun tahu Minho tidak suka Suho masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Selama ini Suho memang selalu berbeda sekolah sampai Suho memasuki masa SMU. Suho diterima dan mendapatkan beasiswa di SMU SM adalah prestasi yang membanggakan karena sekolah tersebut sangat terkenal dengan kualitas sekolah dan lulusannya. Semua anggota keluarga Choi sangat senang ketika Suho masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Semua kecuali satu orang, yaitu Minho.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu semenjak kapan Minho mulai beranti-pati terhadap Suho. Sejak Minho masuk SMU, perilakunya terhadap Suho berubah total. Dia cenderung mudah marah jika segala sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh Suho tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya dan kejadian sering terjadi karena entah kenapa, dimata Minho, Suho selalu saja salah. Tak jarang, Kyuhyun juga sering melihat Minho yang merendahkan adiknya sendiri jika mereka sedang berdua, bahkan Kyuhyun pernah mendapati Minho mengejek Suho di depan teman-temannya.

Melihat itu semua, Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara dengan Minho, tetapi pemuda itu hanya mengatakan bahwa dia hanya bercanda dan semua kekhawatirannya hanya perasaan sentimental Kyuhyun saja. Minho bahkan pernah satu kali mengatakan dengan gamblang jika Kyuhyun terlalu sayang kepada Suho sehingga dia tidak suka jika Minho mengucapkan kata-kata buruk kepada Suho. Minho mengatakan juga jika Kyuhyun pilih kasih dan setelah mengatakan itu Minho pergi dua hari tanpa pulang ke saat itu Siwon sedang dinas ke luar kota sehingga dia tidak tahu kejadian tersebut.

Kyuhyun belum menceritakan semua itu kepada Siwon karena dia takut Siwon akan bertindak keras kepada Minho dan semakin membuat putranya itu marah. Kyuhyun akan melihat dulu selama beberapa bulan keadaan kedua putranya. Jika memang Minho sudah keterlaluan, maka Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus menceritakan kepada Siwon.

**SMU SM**

Suho terlihat duduk sendiri di kelas yang hampir kosong itu karena saat ini memang sedang jam istirahat. Suho memang selalu sendiri baik jam istirahat maupun jam pulang dan saat kegiatan klub. Selama satu bulan berada di sekolah ini, belum satu pun teman sekelas Suho yang menyapanya. Semuanya kelihatan tidak mau repot harus berusaha untuk berkomunikasi dengan Suho karena kekurangannya. Suho menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu tersenyum getir. Suho memaklumi keberatan teman sekelasnya untuk memulai pertemanan dengannya dan Suho uga tidak akan memaksa siapa pun untuk berteman dengannnya. Baginya, lebih baik sendiri daripada mempunyai teman yang tidak tulus kepadanya dan hanya mengasihaninya saja karena dia cacat.

Suho lalu membuka bekal yang sedari tadi belum dijamahnya. Suho terlihat senang dengan menu makan siang buatan Kyuhyun kali ini. Meski masakan Kyuhyun tidak seenak Siwon, namun Suho merasakan kasih sayang dari masakan Kyuhyun tersebut. Suho selalu menghabiskan bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Kyuhyun. Suho baru akan menyantap bekal itu ketika ada satu tangan mengambil kotak makannya dan mengangkatnya keatas sampai Suho tidak mampu meraihnya meski dia sudah berdiri. Suho terus meraih kotak bekal itu sambil membuka mulutnya seakan dia ingin berteriak, tetapi tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar.

"Hei, kau mau kotak ini anak gagu? Ayo bilang kau mau kotak ini. Nanti aku kembalikan." Olok orang yang mengambil kotak makan itu. Suho tidak menghiraukan ucapannya dan terus meraih kotak itu. Keacuhan Suho membuat di pengganggu merah lalu dengan kasar mendorong Suho hingga dia tersungkur ke lantai dan sempat menabrak meja belajar di belakangnya.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu tertawa mengejek melihat Suho terduduk di lantai. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau menolongnya. Sebagian karena merasa ada tontonan menarik dan sebagian lagi takut karena si pengganggu terkenal sebagai berandalan. Semua orang takut kepadanya karena orang tuanya bepengaruh di sekolah ini. Pihak guru saja tidak ada yang berani dengannya.

Suho berusaha berdiri meski sulit karena pergelangan kakinya keseleo akibat dorongan tadi. Suho memegang meja sebagai penompangnya kemudian kembali menghampiri si pengganggu. Suho benar-benar tidak menghiraukan semua teman sekelasnya yang menetertawakan dia sekarang karena pada dasarnya Suho memang tidak bisa mendengar tawa mereka. Suho hanya melihat raut wajah dan tarikan bibir mereka yang memang sedang tertawa dan memandangnya remeh. Terkadang Suho bersyukur kepada Tuhan telah mengambil kemampuan mendengarnya karena dia tidak perlu susah-susah mendengarkan tawa mengejek dari orang lain.

Suho lalu kembali berjalan dengan tertatih untuk mendekati pengganggu itu demi mengambil kembali kotak bekalnya. Suho kembali meraih kotak itu tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah marah yang bisa membuat siapa saja mundur dan tidak mau berurusan dengan dia. Namun Suho tidak takut karena dia tidak mempunyai salah apapun dengan di pengganggu. Suho hanya ingin kotak bekalnya kembali.

"Kau itu menyebalkan sekali! Kau mau kotak ini bukan?! Kalau begitu ambil sendiri!" teriak si pengganggu sambil berjalan cepat ke jendela dan langsung membuang kotak makan itu keluar kelas. Suho yang melihat kotak itu dibuang keluar langsung berlari meski harus menahan sakit ke arah pintu keluar dan menuju tempat dimana kotak itu dibuang. Seluruh orang yang ada di kelas kembali tertawa melihat raut wajah Suho yang panik serta jalannya yang pincang.

Sesampainya di tempat yang sekiranya menjadi tempat jatuhnya kotak bekal itu, Suho bergegas mencari kotak tersebut. Suho tidak kesulitan menemukan kotak itu karena jarak kelas dan jatuhnya kotak itu tidak terlalu jauh namun seragam Suho menjadi kotor karena dia mengambil kotak yang terjatuh itu di selokan air sekolah. Suho terlihat senang karena sudah menemukan kotak bekal yang dulu dibeli bersama dengan Minho. Kotak itu menjadi barang favorit Suho karena itu adalh hadiah terakhir dari kakaknya sebelum Minho berubah menjadi kasar terhadapnya.

Suho memegang kotak yang sudah berantakan karena isinya yang berhamburan keluar serta basah karena air selokan di dadanya. Suho baru saja akan kembali ke kelas ketika dia bertemu pandang dengan Minho berserta teman-temannya yang baru kembali dari kantin. Minho berhenti berjalan dan memandang Suho yang sudah berantakan sambil memegang kotak bekal.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Minho tanpa mengunakan bahasa isyarat. Minho tahu adiknya itu bisa membaca bibirnya sehingga Minho tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa isyarat meski dia tahu caranya. Minho tidak mau menggunakan bahasa isyarat di depan teman-temannya. Baginya itu sama saja membuat dirinya mengakui bahwa dia memiliki adik yang cacat.

"_Bekalku jatuh hyung. Aku baru saja menemukannya."_ Jawab Suho dengan satu tangannya saja.

"Dia bilang apa Min?" tanya seorang teman Minho yang tingginya sama dengan Minho dan memiliki wajah tampan nan dingin serta rambut pirang yang jelas hasil di cat.

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa bahasa orang gagu." Jawab Minho seenaknya membuat Suho memandang Minho dengan tatapan sedih dan terluka. Mata Suho mulai berkaca-kaca dan Minho dapat melihat itu. Namun Minho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho dan mengajak teman-temannya untuk pergi. Semua teman Minho mengikutinya kecuali si pemuda tinggi yang bertanya kepada Minho. Dia berdiri di depan Suho yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengusapkan jarinya di kelopak matanya. Suho berusaha menghapus airmatanya yang disebabkan oleh perkataan Minho tadi. Selagi Suho mencoba menghapus airmatanya, dia merasakan bahunya di tepuk seseorang. Suho mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan teman Minho tersebut.

"Pakai ini." Sahut pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan kepada Suho. Suho terlihat terkejut dengan sikap pemuda tersebut. Baru kali ini ada yang mau menyapa bahkan membantu Suho seperti ini. Karena terlalu terkejut, Suho hanya terpaku saja tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Sedangkan si pemuda tertawa kecil lalu mengambil tangan Suho yang kosong dan meletakkan sapu tangan tersebut di tangannya.

"Pakai." Ucapnya lagi dengan menekan sapu tangan yang ada di tangan Suho. Suho melihat sekilas sapu tangan tersebut lalu mengangguk lemah. Si pemuda tertawa lagi sebelum meninggalkan Suho seorang diri, termangu dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

**Setelah Pertemuan Orang Tua**

Suho sedang berjalan santai dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun ketika Suho melihat teman Minho yang telah memberikannya sapu tangan. Setelah memberi isyarat kepada orang tuanya bahwa dia akan menemui pemuda tersebut, Suho bergegas pergi menuju pemuda tersebut meski dengan langkah tertatih. Kaki Suho yang sudah dibalut itu membuatnya sedikit kesulitan berjalan, tapi Suho tidak menghiraukan rasa sakitnya. Dia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda tersebut. Sesampainya Suho di tempat pemuda itu berada, Suho menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. Pemuda itu berbalik dan sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan Suho sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar mungkin cenderung dingin. Suho sempat bingung dengan perubahan sikap pemuda itu yang tadi baik dan hangat menjadi dingin seperti ini. Namun Suho segera sadar bahwa pemuda itu sekarang sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya bahkan ada Minho diantara mereka. Secara tidak sadar Suho mundur beberapa langkah lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Suho bukanlah orang yang minder jika berhadapan dengan orang lain, tapi situasi ini membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Semua yang ada di depannya adalah kakak kelasnya serta ada Minho, kakaknya yang secara terang-terangan sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Situasi ini membuat Suho tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Hei." Suho tersentak kala pemuda itu menepuk bahunya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pemuda itu menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi dan kali ini ada nada tidak sabar dari suaranya. Suho berbalik menatapnya dan terpaku, membuat semua orang yang ada di tempat itu menjadi kesal, terutama Minho. Dia sangat tidak suka Suho menyapanya maupun teman-temannya. Bagi Minho, Suho sudah mempermalukan dirinya karena kekurangannya telah menjadikan dirinya bahan olokan seluruh sekolah. Minho yang popular di sekolah itu tidak mau dikaitkan dengan Suho yang bisa dibilang orang terbuang di sekolah.

Minho sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau terlihat bersama dengan Suho dan adiknya itu menyetujui permintaannya karena tidak mau Minho semakin marah kepadanya. Suho menepati janjinya dan selama sebulan, Suho jarang berinteraksi dengan Minho kecuali untuk hal-hal penting. Namun sekarang, Suho dengan berani mendekati kelompoknya dan menyapa salah satu temannya. Melihat sikap Suho tersebut, Minho manjadi naik darah dan menghampiri adiknya. Dengan kasar dia menarik Suho untuk menjauh dari kelompoknya, tidak memperdulikan kaki Suho yang sakit karena keseleo. Minho juga tidak sadar bahwa Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih mengawasi Suho sehingga mereka juga jadi melihat Minho.

Sementara itu Minho yang merasa jarak antara dia dan teman-temannya cukup jauh langsung menghempaskan lengan adiknya dan mulai berbicara kepada Suho dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah?! Kau ingin membuatku malu?! Sudah aku bilang jangah mendekatiku baik itu sekolah maupun di rumah. Bahkan jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi!" hardik Minho keras. Suho terlihat ketakutan dengan amarah Minho. Dengan bergetar Suho berusaha menanggapi Minho.

"_Maafkan aku hyung. Aku tidak tahu kau ada disana. Aku akan berhati-hati lain kali. Maafkan aku hyung."_ Suho benar-benar takut. Dia takut Minho akan semakin membencinya. Suho tidak mau itu terjadi. Suho sangat menyayangi Minho dan Suho ingin agar Minho bisa bangga kepadanya. Suho ingin sekali Minho kembali menjadi Minho yang dulu juga menyayanginya sebelum dia berubah seperti sekarang.

"Maaf? Berhati-hati? Kau itu sudah gagu sekarang jadi bodoh juga! Semua siswa sekolah sudah tahu kau itu adikku. Tidak ada gunanya kau berhati-hati! Gara-gara kau disini, aku sekarang susah. Teman-temanku sering menertawakan aku karena punya adik cacat!"

"_Lalu hyung ingin aku bagaimana?"_

"Pindah dari sekolah ini atau apa saja. Asalkan kau menghilang dari hadapanku. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau mati saat kecelakaan itu." Suho terperangah mendengar kata-kata Minho tadi. Sebegitu bencikah Minho karena kekurangannya ini. Sebegitu memalukankah Suho di hadapan Minho.

Bibir Suho bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak percaya Minho mampu berkata sekejamitu kepadanya. Suho tidak tahu apa salahnya. Bukan keinginannya untuk menjadi seperti ini. Bukan keinginannya untuk membuat Minho malu dengan keadaannya. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi dan Suho menerima takdirnya seperti ini, kenapa Minho tidak.

Suho mundur beberapa langkah, lalu membungkuk kepada Minho dan pergi menjauh. Hatinya sakit mendengar Minho lebih menginginkan dirinya mati daripada hidup dengan cacat ini. Suho menangis sekali lagi tanpa suara. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ucapan kakaknya akan begitu berpengaruh di hatinya daripada celaan orang lain. Suho terlalu terfokus pada dirinya sendiri sehingga melupakan kehadiran orang tuanya yang terus menyaksikannya pembicaraannya dengan Minho.

Kyuhyun menatap sedih ke arah Suho yang berjalan gontai dan menatap kecewa ke arah Minho yang sekarang berdiri mematung menatap punggung Suho. Sedangkan Siwon, pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika dia melihat Suho dan Minho tadi. Keduanya tidak perlu mendengar untuk tahu isi percakapan Minho dan Suho. Mereka dapat melihat tanda-tanda yang digunakan Minho ketika berbicara dengan Suho.

"Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar Siwon memanggilnya dengan namanya seperti itu. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa suaminya itu sedang menahan amarah yang memuncak.

"Ya yeobo?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon dengan panggilan sayang agar Siwon tidak terlalu terbawa oleh emosinya. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak akan berhasil karena Siwon menatapnya tajam sehingga membuat Kyuhyun bergidik takut sekaligus cemas dengan tindakan yang akan diambil oleh suaminya.

"Apa Minho selalu bersikap seperti itu terhadap Suho?" tanya Siwon dan jelas dari matanya bahwa Siwon ingin jawaban yang jujur. Lidah Kyuhyun seakan kelu karena pertanyaan suaminya itu. Kyuhyun tidak mau harus berkata apa.

"Jawab aku Choi Kyuhyun. Apa Minho selalu memperlakukan adiknya sendiri seperti orang-orang berpikiran picik itu?!" suara Siwon meninggi karena Kyuhyun diam saja. Kyuhyun tahu dia sudah tidak bisa menyimpan hal ini lagi dan dengan anggukan lemah, terjawablah sudah pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon menggeram marah. Dalam benaknya tega sekali Minho bersikap seperti itu kepada adiknya sendiri. Suho sudah menderita karena kekurangan yang dimiliki. Tak sepatutnya Suho menderita lebih banyak lagi karena perlakukan kasar dari keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku harus bicara dengan anak itu. Dia sudah keterlaluan."

"Jika kau memarahinya, dia justru akan melampiaskan keberatannya kepada Suho, Wonnie. Kau harus bicarakan ini dengan Minho tanpa menyebabkan Suho yang harus menanggung amarah Minho."

"Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan Kyu. Mereka berdua putra kita dan aku tidak mau hubungan mereka menjadi seperti ini. Apa salahku sehingga Minho bisa berbuat sesuka hatinya kepada Suho? Apa aku kurang memperhatikan Minho sehingga dia seperti itu? Apa Kyu?"

"Kau tidak salah sayang. Kau sudah berusaha untuk adil kepada mereka berdua. Minho seperti itu pasti ada sebabnya dan aku yakin itu bukan darimu. Bersabarlah. Biar aku yang bicara dengan Minho."

"Baiklah. Aku akan serahkan ini kepadamu. Ayo. Aku antarkan kau pulang baby sebelum aku kembali ke kantor." Ajak Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega karena Siwon mau mengerti dan tidak membiarkan emosinya memperburuk keadaan. Dalam hati Kyuhyun berjanji bahwa dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk memperbaiki hubungan antara Minho dan Suho. Dia juga tidak tahan melihat Suho diperlakukan tidak semestinya oleh Minho. Mereka keluarga, seharusnya mereka saling melindungi.

Setelah Siwon dan Kyuhyun memastikan Suho baik-baik saja, mereka berdua meninggalkan sekolah Minho dan Suho untuk kembali ke aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Sepeninggalan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Suho pun beranjak kembali ke kelas, tetapi tiba-tiba saja lengannya di tarik dan dia dibawa ke sudut gedung sekolah yang tertutupi oleh rindangnya pepohonan sekolah. Suho sempat ketakutan jika ada siswa lain yang berniat mencelakainya, namun hatinya bisa lega walau masih sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui orang yang menariknya adalah teman Minho yang memberikan sapu tangannya tadi.

Pemuda tersebut mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir, mengisyaratkan agar Suho tidak bersuara. Rupanya pemuda ini lupa jika Suho tidak bisa berteriak. Tingkah pemuda itu membuat Suho mengulas senyum manisnya dan ketika si pemuda melihat senyum itu, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pemuda itu menatap Suho lekat seakan terpesona oleh wajah putih dan manis yang dimiliki oleh Suho. Terlebih lagi dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya tersebut, menambah aura kecantikan yang biasanya dimiliki oleh perempuan.

"Kau manis sekali jika tersenyum." Perkataan pemuda itu membuat Suho menundukkan kepalanya malu. Terlihat ada semburat merah muda di pipi putih Suho. Pemuda itu terkekeh melihat tingkah malu-malu Suho. Pemuda itu semakin berdebar kala melihat betapa imutnya pemuda manis di depannya itu.

"Hei." Sahut pemuda itu sambil menepuk bahu Suho sehingga Suho menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku tadi ya. Aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu, tapi kau lihat sendiri ada Minho disana. Aku tidak mau rebut dengannya karena aku tidak mengikuti kemauannya. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kakakmu itu." Ujar pemuda tersebut menjelaskan sikap dinginnya tadi. Suho tersenyum lagi mendengarnya. Bagi Suho, pemuda ini baik sekali karena merasa tidak enak dan mendatanginya untuk menjelaskan sikapnya tadi. Suho terharu dengan kebaikan hatinya. Suho sendiri paham benar dan tidak terlalu perduli jika semua orang di sekolah ini tidak menganggapnya, tapi Suho merasa dia tidak sendiri lagi jika ada orang yang susah payah menjelaskan sikap seperti ini kepadanya.

Suho tahu pemuda ini menunggu reaksi dari dirinya dan karena pemuda ini tidak bisa bahasa isyarat, maka dengan perlahan Suho meraih tangan pemuda itu lalu menuliskan huruf-huruf di telapak tangannya.

"_Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih karena kau masih mau bicara denganku."_ Pemuda itu mengerti lalu tanpa peringatan mengacak rambut Suho pelan. Suho kembali terkejut dengan tingkah laku tak terduga dari pemuda tersebut, tapi sedetik kemudian Suho sudah menyunggingkan lagi senyumnya.

"Aku Kris." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. Suho sedikit bingung dengan nama singkat yang diutarakan oleh pemuda dengan nama Kris itu. Melihat wajah bingung Suho yang lucu, Kris tertawa dan kembali mengacak rambut Suho.

"Nama aslinya Wu Yifan, tapi semua orang memanggilku Kris." Jelasnya.

"_Kau bukan orang Korea?"_ tulis Suho lagi di telapak tangan Kris.

"Bukan. Aku orang Cina, tapi aku lama tinggal di Kanada sebelum orang tuaku menetap di Korea. Urusan bisnis dan apalah itu." Jawab Kris seadanya. Dia memang tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang super sibuk itu. Suho tersenyum lagi lalu menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan Kris sambil memegang dadanya setelah dia selesai menulis.

"_Salam kenal Kris-ssi. Namaku Choi Suho."_

"Aku tahu. Aku itu teman kakakmu dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi. Panggil aku hyung saja." Suho menundukkan kepalanya lagi karena malu. Dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena lupa hal semudah itu. Kris pasti sudah tahu siapa dirinya karena dia teman Minho. Sedangkan Kris tertawa geli kembali karena tingkah Suho yang begitu menggemaskan baginya.

"Kau itu manis sekali. Kenapa kakakmu bisa sekasar itu kepadamu?" tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Suho yang mendengar pertanyaan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan hanya tersenyum pilu serta menggeleng pelan. Kris mengerti bahwa Suho tidak mau menceritakan permasalahannya dengan Minho dan dia menghargai itu. Kris lalu mengusap lembut rambut Suho agar Suho tidak terlalu bersedih. Suho sendiri begitu senang karena perlakuan lembut Kris yang jarang dia dapatkan dari orang lain. Suho sadar bahwa dirinya lain dari biasanya karena langsung dekat dengan Kris padahal mereka baru berkenalan hari ini meski Suho sering melihat Kris bersama Minho. Kris sendiri juga heran dengan dirinya karena merasa perduli terhadap Suho. Mungkin karena kasihan atau apapun itu, yang jelas Kris sudah tidak bisa berdiam diri kala melihat begitu banyak orang menjahili dan berbuat semaunya terhadap Suho hanya karena dia tidak bisa mendengar dan berbicara.

"Sudahlah. Ada apa tadi kau memanggilku?" tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan seputar Minho.

"_Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan sapu tanganmu hyung. Sudah aku bersihkan."_ Setelah Suho selesai menuliskan huruf-huruf di telapak tangan Kris, Suho menyerahkan sapu tangan yang tadi di berikan oleh Kris. Kris melihat ke sapu tangannya lalu tersenyum lebar. Dengan perlahan, Kris menggenggam tangan Suho lalu menekuk jari-jari Suho di sapu tangannya.

"Untukmu saja karena sepertinya kau akan sering menggunakan sapu tangan itu jika kau kembali bermain di selokan sekolah." Godanya sambil menyentil hidung Suho. Pipi suho memerah lagi namun senyum lebar dan manis mengembang di wajahnya, membuat Kris ikut tersenyum juga. Mereka berdua terlalu hanyut dengan situasi yang hangat itu sampai tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang melihat mereka berdua.

**Kediaman Keluarga Choi**

Minho baru saja akan naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya ketika suara lembut Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Minho berdiri sebentar kemudian dengan malas menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga. Minho mangambil tempat duduk di seberang Kyuhyun dan memandang datar ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau habis darimana sayang? Ini sudah jam dua pagi. Beruntung ayahmu sudah tidur tadi karena lelah bekerja jadi dia tidak tahu kau baru pulang. Kalau tidak.."

"Kalau tidak, memangnya kenapa umma? Dia akan apa? Memarahiku? Memukulku? Apa?" potong Minho langsung membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kepada putra sulungnya itu dengan tidak percaya. Dalam benak Kyuhyun, dia bepikir eejak kapan Minho berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu kepada orang tuanya terlebih lagi ayahnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Minho! Umma tidak suka kau bicara begitu tentang appamu. Kapan appamu pernah memarahimu? Kapan appamu pernah melayangkan tangannya kepadamu? Kau seharusnya bersyukur appamu mampu bersikap sabar dengan kelakuanmu yang semakin lama semakin keterlaluan." Tegur Kyuhyun keras. Minho sempat terdiam karena baru kali ini Kyuhyun menegurnya sekeras ini karena yang Minho tahu Kyuhyun tidak lagi bermulut pedas sejak menikah dengan Siwon. Entah karena perngaruh sang suami atau karena ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik, Kyuhyun mulai menjaga perkataanya dan bersikap lebih sabar seperti Siwon meski sekarang kelihatannya Siwon lah yang mudah marah. Mungkin karena tuntutan pekerjaan dan juga reaksi orang-orang yang memandang rendah Suho.

"Sudahlah. Umma akan menganggap kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi, tapi umma ingin tahu kenapa kau bersikap sekasar itu dengan Suho? Kenapa kau bersikap sama seperti orang-orang yang merendahkan adikmu?" keluh Kyuhyun mengungkit kejadian tadi di sekolah Minho dan Suho. Kyuhyun sudah janji kepada Siwon akan berusaha mencari tahu sebab kenapa Minho bisa berubah sikap dengan Suho seperti itu.

Kyuhyun berharap semoga setelah dia tahu apa penyebabnya dia bisa berbicara dan membujuk Minho agar tidak bersikap seperti itu lagi karena bagaimana pun Minho adalah kakak kandung Suho. Jika dia bersikap sama saja dengan orang-orang picik itu, rasa sakit yang ditanggung Suho lebih dalam daripada sakit yang dia terima dari orang lain. Kyuhyun berharap bahwa jika dia berbicara seperti ini dengan Minho tanpa campur tangan Siwon, Minho mau jujur dan akhirnya mereka bisa menyelesaikan ini semua. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun harus berusaha lebih dari ini karena Minho bukannya mau mengerti inti pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun tersebut, pemuda itu justru merasa Kyuhyun menyalahkan dirinya dan bereaksi keras terhadap pertanyaan ummanya. Sambil berdiri, dengan lantang Minho berteriak,

"Karena memang Suho pantas untuk direndahkan umma!"

"Minho!" seru Kyuhyun juga ikut berdiri. Kyuhyun terperanjat dengan teriakan Minho tadi.

"Apa?! Apa yang salah dengan ucapanku?! Kenapa anak itu harus sekolah di tempat anak-anak normal sih?! Kenapa dia tidak sekolah saja di sekolah luar biasa?! Dia harus tahu tempatnya umma! Suho itu cacat dan sebagai orang cacat seharusnya dia bergaul dengan orang cacat lainnya! Dia itu sudah membuatku malu dengan kehadirannya di sekolah. Aku malu punya adik cacat! Aku malu!"

Plak!

Suara tamparan yang keras membahana di rumah yang sepi itu. Kyuhyun yang telah menampar Minho terlihat begitu marah dan kecewa. Dia marah dan kecewa karena Minho telah memiliki pemikiran serendah itu terhadap adiknya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Minho sanggup mengatakan semua itu tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Sedangkan Minho terkejut karena Kyuhyun menamparnya. Rasa perih dan sakit di pipinya yang memerah tidak sebanding dengan rasa perih dan sakit di hatinya. Minho meraba pipinya lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah Kyuhyun. Minho bisa melihat bulir-bulir Kristal sudah mengalir dengan perlahan di pipi bulat Kyuhyun. Hati Minho bagai terkoyak karena Kyuhyun menangis akibat ulahnya. Entah karena tamparan itu atau karena tangisan Kyuhyun, Minho sadar bahwa dia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan tadi. Minho menunduk malu, malu akan dirinya sendiri yang dengan begitu mudahnya menyakiti hati sang umma dan mungkin jika Suho mengetahui pembicaraan ini dia juga akan terluka.

"Umma tidak mengira kau akan sekejam ini terhadap adikmu sendiri Minho. Apa tidak cukup penderitaan Suho karena kekurangnnya itu? Apakah harus ditambah dengan sikap kakaknya yang sama persis dengan mereka yang seakan tidak punya hati dan selalu menghina Suho? Umma tidak tahu alasan kau seperti sekarang. Yang pasti umma kecewa denganmu Minho. Umma kecewa." Sahut Kyuhyun terisak karena berat baginya mendengar putra-putranya seperti sekarang.

"Umma.."

"Kau malu punya adik seperti Suho bukan?! Kalau begitu anggap saja Suho sudah mati. Jika kau tidak ingin Suho satu sekolah denganmu, maka umma akan memindahkannya. Umma juga tidak mau anak umma terus menderita di sekolah yang berpikiran sempit."

Prang!

Kyuhyun dan Minho menoleh ke arah suara pecahan tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Suho berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan pecahan gelas dan tumpahan susu di kaki Suho. Mereka melihat Suho yang menatap Kyuhyun dan Minho bergantian sampai akhirnya menetap kepada Minho dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Dengan tangan bergetar, pemuda manis itu mengerakan tangannya dan membuat beberapa simbol.

"_Apakah aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi adikmu lagi hyung?"_ tanya Suho dengan airmata yang lolos dari kelopak matanya. Minho dan Kyuhyun terpaku karena mereka tidak mengira Suho akan bangun dan melihat mereka bertengkar. Sepertinya Suho menyadari isi pertengkaran mereka dari pergerakan bibir keduanya.

"_Apakah aku memang membuatmu malu karena keadaanku ini hyung?"_ ulang Suho bertanya kepada Minho yang hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Minho tidak sanggup melihat tatapan adiknya yang sedih seakan dia telah di khianati sedemikian rupa. Tapi perkataan dan sikap Minho memang telah mengkhianati kepercayaan Suho serta kasih sayangnya terhadap sang kakak.

Sementara Suho yang hanya mendapat kebisuan dari Minho menganggap bahwa Minho setuju dengan apa yang di tanyakan olehnya tadi. Suho memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan berbicara denganya dengan bahasa isyarat.

"_Umma. Tolong pindahkan aku ke sekolah luar biasa secepatnya."_ Dengan itu, Suho berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Minho sendiri. Kyuhyun dan Minho hanya memandang punggung Suho sampai punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar Suho. Begitu Suho masuk ke kamarnya, Kyuhyun langsung menatap tajam ke arah Minho meski dengan linangan airmata.

"Puas?! Kau puas bukan?! Keinginanmu kau dapatkan, jadi dengan ini umma mohon kau mulai bersikap selayaknya seorang kakak." Selesai bicara begitu Kyuhyun juga kembali ke kamarnya, tidak memeperdulikan Minho yang terduduk lemas di sofa empuk itu. Minho meremas rambutnya lalu beberapa menit kemudian terdengar isak tangis dari pemuda tinggi itu dan gumaman yang terdengar seperti,

"Maafkan hyung, Suho.. Maafkan hyung.."

**SMU SM**

Suho benar-benar tidak semangat memulai hari itu. Pertengkaran Minho dan Kyuhyun semalam sangat menyita pikirannya. Suho tahu bahwa kakaknya memang sekarang telah berubah namun Suho tidak mengira bahwa Minho akan bersikap senegatif itu terhadapnya. Suho tak mengerti apa kesalahannya selain kekurangan yang dia miliki ini, tapi satu hal yang pasti, Suho akan berbuat apapun agar Minho tidak membencinya. Dan jika itu berarti melepas statusnya sebagai siswa di sekolah ini, Suho pun terima. Suho akan pindah sekolah dan tidak berinteraksi dengan Minho selama Minho berada di depan teman-temannya maupun di depan umum. Suho tahu masa sebagai siswa SMU adalah salah satu masa yang menentukan jati diri seseorang dan Suho tidak mau kakaknya menjadi pribadi yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri hanya karena Suho.

Suho masih berkutat dengan pikirannya ketika ada dua orang yang sepertinya teman sekelas Minho datang ke kelasnya dan menghampiri Suho. Suho mengangkat kepalanya yang terus menunduk saat satu tepukan dia rasakan di bahunya. Suho menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat teman-teman Minho dengan penuh tanda tanya serta sedikit ketakutan karena tatapan mereka yang meyiratkan bahwa mereka memiliki niat tidak baik.

"Suho-ah, kau di panggil Minho. Ayo ikut." Ucap salah satu teman Minho tersebut dengan suara yang di buat semanis mungkin. Suho menatap mereka berdua dengan seksama. Suho sebenarnya tidak mau ikut, tapi melihat bibir mereka menyebut kata Minho, mau tidak mau Suho mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka keluar kelas. Karena sekarang masih jam istirahat jadi Suho menurut saja karena dia berpikir pastinya tidak akan lama.

Suho mengikuti kedua orang tersebut terus sampai ke gudang di belakang sekolah. Otak cerdas Suho mengatakan bahwa kedua orang ini akan mengerjainya, maka Suho diam-diam berbalik dan berlari menjauhi mereka. Namun sial bagi Suho ternyata bukan hanya dua orang itu saja yang ikut serta dalam hal buruk ini. Ada dua orang lagi yang ternyata sedari tadi membuntuti mereka bertiga. Kedua orang itu langsung menyergap Suho yang melarikan diri dan menariknya paksa. Suho memberontak namun kekuatannya tak sepadan dengan tenaga dua orang dan akhirnya Suho berhasil di bawa ke dalam gudang tersebut. Suho berteriak namun tidak ada satu suarapun yang keluar. Dia juga tidak mendengar tawa remeh dari keempat teman Minho tersebut. Suho hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa agar kepada Tuhan agar seseorang menolongnya.

**Kelas 3-A**

Minho membereskan semua bukunya karena sudah waktunya pulang. Hari ini dia banyak berpikir tentang sikap dan perkataannya kepada Suho akhir-akhir ini. Minho paham bahwa dia memang sudah sangat keterlaluan dan sudah membuat semua anggota keluarganya sedih dan kecewa. Minho berpikir bahwa apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun semalam benar. Suho pasti dua kali lebih sedih ketika mendapatkan perlakukan tidak adil itu darinya daripada dari orang lain. Minho malu dengan dirinya sendiri karena dengan mudahnya terbawa pengaruh teman-temannya yang selalu mengejek Suho dan dengan mudahnya terbuai dengan kepopuleran yang bisa saja hilang ketika dia berbuat kesalahan. Minho seharusnya sadar bahwa popular tidak akan membuatnya bahagia, keluarga yang bisa.

Dengan pemikiran itu, Minho menghela nafas panjang. Dia tahu bahwa dia harus meminta maaf kepada banyak orang, Suho adalah yang utama. Minho tersenyum kala dia mengingat saat dia masih rukun bersama Suho. Suho selalu mengatakan bahwa Minho adalah pahlawannya karena Minho memang selalu membalas setiap anak-anak yang mengganggu Suho.

"Ahahaha.. Ternyata tubuh anak itu nikmat juga. Aku tidak mengira kita akan sejauh itu, tapi.. wow! Aku senang kita melakukannya." Sahut salah satu teman Minho sambil tertawa senang.

"Hei, kau yakin dia tidak akan mengadu kepada orang lain?" tanya seorang lagi dengan wajah cemas. Dia seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu.

"Tenang saja dia bisu. Mana bisa dia bicara soal kita." Timpal seorang lagi menjawab pertanyaan teman Minho yang cemas tersebut.

"Tapi dia tidak buta bodoh! Bagaimana jika dia menunjuk siapa yang melakukan perbuatan tadi kepada orang lain." Berang si penanya masih sedikit cemas dengan akibat yang mungkin terjadi jika semuanya terbongkar.

"Ya kita ancam saja. Anak seperti itu mudah untuk di ancam." Jawab teman Minho yang tadi tertawa lebih dulu. Mendengar salah satu teman mereka berkata seperti itu, yang lain ikut tertawa dengan keras, tidak tahu bahwa Minho sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang memerah karena amarah. Lalu, sudah bisa ditebak apa yang dilakukan oleh Minho selanjutnya.

Bugh!

Teman Minho itu tersungkur ke lantai karena tinju Minho yang telak mengenai rahangnya. Minho lalu melanjutkan dengan memukul tiga lainnya sama kerasnya dengannya yang pertama. Setelah puas, Minho memandang keempat teman sekelasnya itu dengan amarah yang memuncak. Keempatnya bisa melihat Minho yang masih mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mereka ketakutkan melihat Minho yang marah karena mereka tahu Minho yang marah mampu menghajar orang yang dua kali lebih besar darinya. Hal itu karena Minho memegang sabuk hitam di Taekwondo.

"Kau apakan adikku?!" geram Minho. Keempatnya terdiam sebelum menceritakan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

**Gudang Belakang Sekolah**

Minho membuka pintu gudang itu dengan terburu-buru sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras. Minho panik dan ketakutan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada adiknya Suho. Minho berlari ke dalam gudang dan mencari Suho. Tak lama, Minho melihat bayangan seseorang meringkuk di sudut gudang. Bayangan itu menekuk kedua lututnya sampai dada dan wajahnya lebam serta basah karena airmata. Baju yang di pakainya robek di sana sini. Bau amis dan cairan lengket Minho menatap horor bayangan orang tersebut karena bayangan orang itu adalah Suho.

"Ya Tuhan! Suho!" Minho langsung berlari menghampiri Suho dan bermaksud menyentuhnya. Namun Suho semakin meringkuk dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. Ada tatapan ketakutan di mata basah Suho saat dia melihat Minho. Minho yang melihat kondisi adiknya seperti ini merasakan hatinya sakit bagai disayat-sayat pisau. Tanpa sadar Minho pun mengeluarkan airmatanya melihat adiknya ketakutan melihatnya. Dengan perlahan Minho mendekati Suho sambil menggerakan tangannya.

"Suho-ah. Jangan takut. Ini Minho hyung. Tenang sayang." Bujuk Minho pelan. Minho menghapus airmatanya agar pandangannya lebih jelas untuk melihat Suho. Dalam hati Minho akan membuat keempat orang yang melakukan hal bejat ini kepada adiknya, membayar perbuatan mereka. Minho akan pastikan mereka membusuk di penjara meski itu hal terakhir yang dia lakukan. Minho kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada Suho yang masih terus menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan lengannya di tubuhnya sendiri seakan dia ingin melindungi apa yang masih ada pada dirinya.

"Suho-ah. Kemari sayang. Minho hyung akan melindungimu. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi. Kemari sayang." Bujuk Minho lagi lalu dengan perlahan mampu meraih tangan Suho. Dengan segera Minho memeluk tubuh Suho, melingkari lengannya di tubuh Suho. Minho tidak perduli dengan cairan lengket dan darah yang menempel di seragamnya. Baginya yang terpenting adalah Suho. Suhonya yang menjadi seperti ini karena ulahnya.

**Rumah Sakit S**

Kyuhyun membelai rambut Suho yang sekarang sedang tertidur dengan lembut. Suho memang sedang tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius walau sepertinya tidur Suho tidak selelap yang diinginkannya. Wajar karena Suho baru saja mengalami pemerkosaan oleh empat orang teman sekelas Minho.

Kyuhyun memandang Suho dengan tatapan sedih dan terluka. Kyuhyun tidak mengira bahwa ada orang-orang yang mampu melakukan hal bejat itu kepada penyandang cacat. Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan perasaan Suho yang tidak mampu berteriak karena dia tidak bisa bicara. Bagaiman perasaan Suho ketika pemuda-pemuda laknat itu menyentuh tubuhnya dengan tidak layak.

Kyuhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya memikirkan bagaimana nasib Suho setelah kejadian ini. Masa depan putra bungsunya akan seperti apa. Terlebih lagi ketika Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa Suho seperti dirinya, pria yang memiliki rahim. Ketakutan Kyuhyun karena Suho bisa saja hamil dari pemuda-pemuda tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

Isakan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon yang baru selesai bicara dengan pengacaranya segera menghampiri Kyuhyun, menariknya dari bangku di samping Suho, dan memeluk erat istrinya tersebut. Siwon mengecup pelan pucuk rambut Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis di dadanya. Siwon terus mendekapnya sementara satu tangannya mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi kepada buah hati kita Siwon?! Apa salah Suho sehingga dia mengalami hal kejam seperti ini? Kenapa harus Suho?!" seru Kyuhyun histeris dengan semua hal yang terjadi kepada Suho belakangan ini.

"Shh, baby. Tenanglah. Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama. Kita bisa menghadapi ini. Kita akan selalu mendukung Suho melewati ini semua. Oke baby?" bujuk Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun meski dalam hati Siwon pun tidak mengerti dosa apa yang diperbuat olehnya dulu sehingga sekarang anak yang dia sayangi yang harus menanggung karmanya. Dalam benak Siwon, berbagai pertanyaan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun juga berkecamuk, namun Siwon tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Appa." Panggilan Minho membuat kedua orang tuanya sedikit melepaskan pelukannya walau lengan Siwon masih melingkar dengan erat di bahu Kyuhyun sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Siwon. Siwon menatap datar putra pertamanya itu tapi lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Minho seakan Minho juga salah satu pemerkosa Suho. Minho mengalihkan pandangannya tadi Kyuhyun dan memilih hanya melihat Siwon.

"Ada apa Minho?" tanya Siwon.

"Um, polisi mengatakan bahwa hasil pemeriksaan dokter dan semua bukti yang ada bisa langsung menjerat keempat orang itu meski mereka masih dibawah umur." Jawab Minho sedikit gugup.

"Seharusnya kau ikut di hukum seperti mereka Minho." Ujar Kyuhyun sengit.

"Kyuhyun." Tegur Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Minho dan lebh memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Siwon dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini, tapi menyalahkan sesuatu yang bukan salah Minho menurut Siwon bukan tindakan yang bisa membantu Suho sama sekali.

"Minho. Tolong katakan kepada mereka untuk bicara dengan pengacara kita. Appa sudah serahkan masalah ini kepadanya." Titah Siwon yang diangguki pelan oleh Minho. Minho langsung keluar dari kamar Suho untuk menyampaikan pesan Siwon kepada pihak yang berwajib. Dia tidak banyak bicara lagi sejak Kyuhyun menegurnya dengan sengit seperti tadi. Minho sedih karena Kyuhyun ikut menyalahkan kejadian yang menimpa Suho kini kepadanya dan Minho tidak menyangkal itu semua. Jika saja dia mampu menjaga Suho, pasti teman-temannya tidak akan berani melakukan perbuatan nista itu kepada Suho. Minho memang bersalah dan rasa bersalah ini akan berusaha dia tebus dengan mengganjar setiap pelaku pemerkosaaan itu dan juga Minho berjanji mulai sekarang akan menjaga adiknya dari apapun. Seperti dulu lagi.

Minho baru saja selesai berdiskusi dengan polisi dan pengacara keluarganya ketika Minho melihat Kris dari kejauhan. Sepertinya Kris sedang mencari kamar seseorang. Minho bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan dijenguk oleh Kris. Setahu Minho tidak ada anggota keluarga Kris yang sedang sakit. Minho lalu memanggilnya dan seketika itu juga Kris menghampirinya.

"Minho! Katakan, apa Suho baik-baik saja? Apa polisi sudah menangkap dan memenjarakan bajingan-bajingan itu? Katakan Minho! Jika belum, biar aku yang melakukannya. Aku pastikan mereka membusuk di penjara!"

"Hei, tenanglah Kris. Mereka sudah pasti akan menerima ganjaran atas perbuatan mereka. Polisi sudah menangkap mereka."

"Baguslah kalau bagitu. Sialan! Jika aku bertemu dengan mereka, aku akan menghajar mereka semua!"

"Hei, kenapa kau marah sekali. Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Suho?" tanya Minho heran dengan sikap marah Kris yang menurut Minho agak berlebihan. Minho mengerti peristiwa seperti ini memang mengundang amarah setiap orang, tapi biasanya yang paling marah adalah pihak keluarga atau orang yang paling menyayangi si korban. Minho tidak tahu jika Kris dekat dengan adiknya. Minho mengira mereka berdua tidak saling mengenal jadi kenapa Kris terlihat bergitu marah dan khawatir dengan keadaan Suho. Sedangkan Kris yang masih begitu terlarut dengan perasaannya sendiri menjawab Minho sekenanya sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Oh, aku memang baru berkenalan dengannya kemarin, tapi anak itu manis sekali dan terlihat rapuh. Entah kenapa aku ingin melindunginya." Jawaban Kris itu menohok Minho tepat di jantungnya. Minho merasa semakin seperti orang paling jahat di dunia karena tidak bisa merasakan betapa Suho memang memerlukan perlindungan. Orang asing yang hanya berkenalan dengan Suho sehari saja bis merasakan itu kenapa dia yang kakaknya tidak.

"Oh." Hanya itu respon dari Minho. Kris yang mendengar respon singkat itu berhenti menoleh kesana kemari dan melihat temannya yang sekarang murung. Kris mengerti perasaan Minho yang bersalah karena masalah ini.

"Hei, kau kakaknya. Kau pasti juga ingin melindunginya. Apa yang kau lakukan beberapa waktu ini, itu bukan dirimu. Aku memang hanya mengenalmu sejak kita sekelas di kelas 3 Minho, tapi aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayangi Suho."

"Menyayangi katamu? Aku berkata kasar, bersikap kasar kepadanya kau bilang menyayangi? Wow, rasa sayang yang luar biasa dalam. Suho pasti merasakan kasih sayang itu sehingga dia pasti sudah membenciku sekarang." Cibir Minho kepada dirinya sendiri. Suho terkekeh mendengar temannya menghukum dirinya seperti ini. Dengan keras dia memukul belakang kepala Minho.

"Aww! Hei! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Otakmu sudah rusak makanya aku betulkan. Suho tidak mungkin membencimu Minho, anak itu terlalu baik untuk bisa membenci seseorang terlebih lagi kakaknya sendiri. Dan jangan bilang kau tidak menyayanginya. Kau kira aku tidak tahu jika kau selalu mengawasi dia dari jauh. Mulai dari masuk gerbang sekolah, masuk ke kelas, istirahat, kegiatan klub, dan sampai pulang sekolah. Kau memastikan bahwa kejahilan para siswa tidak berlebihan." Ungkap Kris yang langsung membuat semburat merah di pipi Minho. Minho langsung menutup mulut Kris sebelum dia bicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Bisakah kau diam tiang listrik sialan?! Kau menguntitku apa?!" tanya Minho kesal. Kris melepaskan tangan Minho dari mulutnya lalu menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang sama tingginya dengannya itu.

"Salahmu sendiri yang terlalu terang-terangan memandang tajam orang yang menjahili Suho. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, aku rasa semua orang sudah dikubur sekarang." Sindir Kris setengah bercanda, membuat Minho semakin kesal. Memang selama ini Minho terus memperhatikan Suho dari jauh. Tapi dia selalu mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia melakukan itu semua atas dasar perasaan cemas jika Suho berbuat sesuatu yang memalukan dirinya. Minho tidak menduga bahwa Kris memperhatikan pola tingkahnya selama ini dan menyadarkannya bahwa ketika dia memperhatikan Suho adalah atas dasar kekhawatirannya sebagai seorang kakak.

Minho bermaksud membela dirinya bahwa opini Kris tadi salah, namun Minho tidak jadi melakukannya. Minho terdiam memikirkan semua perkataan Kris dan akhirnya tersenyum meskipun sedikit pilu. Kembali Minho mengutuk dirinya karena sikap bodoh dan egoisnya sehingga membuat Suho menderita. Selama ini Minho tetap menjaga adiknya meski dari jauh namun itu semua tidak berarti karena Minho tidak mau secara terang-terangan memperlihatkan kalau dirinya masih menyayangi Suho. Sekarang, Suho semakin menderita karena ulahnya juga. Benar kata Kyuhyun, seharusnya Minho ikut di penjara bersama keempat orang biadab itu karena keempat orang itu merasa bahwa mereka boleh menjahili Suho karena kakaknya sendiri juga tidak perduli kepada Suho. Hanya saja kali ini, kejahilan mereka di luar batas.

"Hei." Minho menoleh ke arah panggilan Kris yang menatapnya sendu. Kris tahu saat ini Minho masih menyalahkan dirinya karena kejadian yang menimpa Suho.

"Kau tidak salah Min. Keempat bajiangan itu yang tidak punya otak dan hati sehingga mampu berbuat seperti itu. Kau seharusnya tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Andai aku bisa Kris. Andai aku bisa."

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau harus bisa. Demi Suho, Min. Demi Suho. Dia butuh dukungan lebih dari semua anggota keluarganya dan itu termasuk kau." Sahut Kris berusaha membuat Minho tidak lagi terpuruk dengan dirinya sendiri. Saat ini Suho yang harus menjadi perhatian semua orang. Kris berpendapat bahwa tidak ada waktu untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri atau menyalahkan orang lain.

"_Thanks man_. Walau aku tidak yakin, tapi terima kasih kau masih percaya kalau aku bisa." Ucap Minho tersenyum kecil dan dib alas senyuman juga oleh Kris. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang sesaat sampai Siwon keluar dari kamar Suho. Kris yang melihat Siwon dan mengetahui bahwa Siwon adalah ayah Minho dan Suho, langsung membungkuk hormat. Siwon menanggapinya dengan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit lalu melihat ke arah Minho.

"Suho sudah bangun." Dengan kata-kata itu Minho sambil mengajak Kris segera masuk lagi ke dalam kamar Suho. Meski Minho sedikit gugup bertemu dengan Suho tapi dia juga ingin tahu keadaan Suho. Ketiganya masuk ke dalam dan melihat Suho sedang berada di pelukan Kyuhyun sambil menangis. Hati ketiga pria yang baru masuk itu seakan di genggam erat membuat dada mereka sesak melihat pemandangan miris itu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang masuk ke kamar Suho, menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap sayu kepada Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak melihat Minho dan Kris karena perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Suho lalu kepada Siwon, mengisyaratkan suaminya itu untuk membantunya menenangkan Suho. Siwon mengerti arti tatapan istrinya langsung menghambur ke arah mereka berdua.

"Suho-ah." Panggil Siwon sambil membelai rambut Suho, memberitahukan putra bungsunya itu jika Siwon sudah berada di dekatnya. Suho melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun lalu langsung mendekap Siwon dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepaskan Siwon sedetik pun. Siwon pun membalas dengan erat sambil sesekali memberikan kata-kata penenang walau dia tahu Suho tidak bisa mendengarnya. Suho yang masih saja menangis, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Siwon. Suho bagaikan kembali ke masa sewaktu dia masih kecil, bermanja kepada sang ayah yang mampu melindunginya dari orang-orang jahat.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam sambil menangis, tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari tampatnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Siwon paham bahwa istrinya sekarang tidak sanggup melihat buah hatinya hancur seperti sekarang. Siwon ingin sekali berada di samping Kyuhyun dan menenangkan hatinya itu, tetapi Suho lebih membutuhkannya sekarang. Maka dari itu, Siwon mengisyaratkan kepada Minho untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun dan menjaganya dari hal-hal yang bisa saja terjadi. Minho pun mengangguk dan langsung mengejar Kyuhyun sampai melupakan bahwa Kris masih ada di sana dan meninggalkannya dengan Siwon dan Suho.

**Taman di Rumah Sakit**

Kyuhyun berhenti berlari ketika dia menyadari dirinya berada di sebuah taman kecil di tengah rumah sakit. Sedikit lelah karena habis berlari dan juga karena beban perasaan yang terus saja menderanya sejak dia mengetahui musibah kejam yang menimpa Suho, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman yang terletak di samping air mancur taman. Kyuhyun yang masih tidak henti-hentinya menangis kemudian menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar terpukul dengan peristiwa ini. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa dunia begitu kejam kepada Suho. Dalam pikirannya, tidak cukupkah Suho menderita karena harus hidup dengan ketidak mampuannya? Tidak cukupkah Suho menderita karena cercaan, hinaan, dan perlakukan tidak semestinya dari semua orang? Tidak cukupkah itu semua sehingga Suho sekarang harus menderita karena dirinya telah ternoda oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kyuhyun berpikir, apa salah dirinya dan suaminya sehingga Suho yang harus menanggung hukumannya?

Kyuhyun terus seperti itu sampai satu tangan menyentuh bahunya lembut. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan menemukan Minho yang menatapnya sayu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun bisa melihat dari sorot mata Minho bahwa putranya itu juga sedikit gugup dan takut untuk bertemu pandang dengannya. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Minho masih merasa tidak enak dengannya karena sikap resistensinya terhadap Minho ketika berada di kamar rawat Suho. Kyuhyun memandang wajah tampan putra sulungnya itu dengan tatapan datar. Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak dan menyalahkan semua hal buruk yang terjadi pada Suho kepada Minho, tapi sedetik pikiran itu muncul sedetik itu pulalah Kyuhyun menepisnya. Jika dia melakukan itu, apa bedanya dia dengan semua orang yang berpikiran sempit dan picik yang selalu membuat Suho menderita.

Kyuhyun sadar, sesedihnya dia akan kejadian ini, namun semua ini bukanlah salah Minho. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa di dalam hati Minho, pemuda itu masih sangat menyayangi Suho. Jiwa labilnya dan keadaan yang membuat Minho sempat berperilaku bodoh terhadap Suho. Kyuhyun menghapus jejak airmatanya lalu berdiri dan mendekat kepada Minho. Dengan sekali tarikan tangan, Minho sudah berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan umma sayang. Umma tidak seharusnya menyalahkanmu atas semua ini. Kau sama sedihnya dengan kami, jadi maafkan umma ya." Minho sungguh terkejut sekaligus lega karena Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkannya. Minho lalu langsung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat dan menangis di pelukan sang umma.

"Minho memang salah umma. Minho memang salah. Seharusnya Minho menjaga Suho. Seharusnya Minho.. Minho selalu berada disamping Suho. Seharusnya.."

"Sshh, Min. Tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau harus berpikir bagaimana agar Suho mampu bangkit dari semua masalah ini. Kita semua harus ada di sampingnya, mendukungnya agar dia kembali menajdi Suho kita yang ceria. Kau bisa bukan kakak laki-laki kebanggaan Suho?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Minho dan menghapus airmata putranya itu. Minho hanya mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena walau cara Tuhan terbilang ekstrem dengan peristiwa ini, namun paling tidak Minhonya telah kembali. Minhonya telah menyadari semua kesalahannya. Kini Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa Tuhan mampu membuat Suho juga sanggup bangkit dari semua keterpurukan ini. Kyuhyun hanya mampu berdoa.

**Dua Minggu Kemudian**

Siang itu di rumah keluarga kecil Choi terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan para pelayan yang membawakan koper-koper besar ke halaman depan rumah besar tersebut. Para pelayan itu membawakan semua koper itu ke halaman depan di lanjutkan dengan mengangkat koper itu ke dalam mobil yang sudah siap sejak tadi pagi. Tampaknya semua orang yang bekerja di rumah itu memang sibuk karena mempersiapkan kepindahan keluarga Siwon ke New York, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Suho yang pindah ke _big apple_ itu. Minho tetap berada di Korea untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya karena ini tahun terakhir Minho di SMU. Akan tetapi itu hanya salah satu dari sekian alasan mengapa Minho tidak ikut pindah bersama mereka. Alasan utama Minho tidak ikut karena Suho yang menginginkannya.

**Flashback**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumah mereka setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tas yang berisikan barang-barang Suho ketika mereka di rumah kasih. Mereka sekeluarga sudah pulang ke rumah karena Suho yang memaksa untuk pulang karena tidak betah dengan rumah sakit. Sehari setelah dia sadar dan menumpahkan kesedihan dan kepedihannya akan kejadian mengerikan itu, Suho langsung meminta kepada kedua orangtunya untuk membiarkan dia pulang ke rumah. Suho merasa jika dia terlalu lama di rumah sakit, dia menjadi mengingat kembali saat-saat dia harus di rawat karena kecelakaan mobil dan pengalaman itu sunggu sangat menyakitkan baginya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun memahami bahwa Suho anti dengan rumah sakit sehingga dengan sedikit paksaan meminta kepada pihak dokter dan rumah sakit agar memperbolehkan Suho untuk pulang. Sekarang disinilah mereka semua, di rumah keluarga Choi.

Kyuhyun melebarkan pintu masuk setelah dia menaruh semua tas itu agar bisa membantu Siwon yang sekarang sedang menggendong Suho di punggungnya. Memang semenjak bangun dari tidurnya, Suho sangat manja kepada sang appa. Tidak sedikit pun Suho melepaskan Siwon dari pandangan dan sisinya. Kyuhyun saja kesulitan untuk memisahkan Siwon dari Suho yang selalu memeluk lengan Siwon jika pria itu duduk di samping ranjang Suho.

"Huft! Anak ini tambah berat saja." Keluh Siwon sedikit ketika dia berhasil masuk rumah dengan Suho dipunggungnya.

"Tentu saja dia berat Wonnie. Anak ini bukan anak kecil yang sering bermain kuda-kudaan denganmu. Dia sudah berusia 15 tahun dan seharusnya kau tidak menggendongnya seperti itu." Sahut Kyuhyun memprotes tindakan suaminya yang semakin memanjakan Suho. Padahal jika Siwon mau untuk tegas kepada Suho, tugas Kyuhyun akan lebih mudah untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Suho, tapi ayah dan anak ini justru menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bermanja dan memanjakan satu sama lain.

"Tidak apa sekali-kali sayang. Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya? Oh baby kyu, sayangku, aku akan menggendongmu kemana pun kau mau. Mungkin setelah aku mengantar Suho ke kamar, aku akan membopongmu seperti saat kita menikah dulu dan mengulang malam pertama kita." Sahut Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Dasar mesum. Anakmu itu sedang sakit, kau justru memikirkan pikiran sesat itu."

"Pikiran sesat yang memberikan keluarga kita 2 orang malaikat bukan?!" goda Siwon lagi sambil menaikkan kedua alis tebalnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu menggeleng meski semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih nan bulatnya tersebut. Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan seluruh keluarganya makan siang setelah memastikan Siwon mampu membawa Suho ke kamar seorang diri. Sementara Siwon terkekeh ringan melihat istrinya berlalu sambil menyembunyikan perasaan malunya. Siwon selalu suka jika istrinya malu-malu seperti itu jika termakan oleh godaannya. Siwon lalu membenarkan posisi Suho sebelum dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Suho. Namun ketika dia baru berjalan dua-tiga langkah, Minho berdiri di depannya.

"Appa, kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Minho menawarkan bantuan kepad Siwon.

"Kau tidak keberatan Minho-ah? Adikmu lumayan berat sayang." Tanggap Siwon sambil tersenyum. Minho tidak menjawab, dia justru langsung mengambil Suho dari punggung Siwon dan memposisikan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke punggungnya. Siwon membantu agar Minho tidak kesulitan kala membawa si bungsu ke kamar. Setelah suho terlihat nyaman di punggung Minho, sang kakak membawa perlahan sang adik agar beban di punggungnya itu tidak terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Siwon memandang sendu ke arah Minho yang sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Suho. Dia menghela nafas panjang karena pria kepala keluarga Choi itu tahu bahwa saat ini Minho pasti sangat sedih karena hanya bisa menyentuh Suho jika adiknya itu sedang tertidur. Ingatan akan bagaimana kerasnya reaksi Suho ketika dia melihat Minho benar-benar menjadi pukulan tersendiri baginya dan Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak mengira bahwa Suho menjadi histeris dan menjauh ketika Minho berusaha mendekatinya. Tatapan takut namun tersirat kemarahan bahkan kebencian di mata hitam Suho membuat Minho tidak berani lagi untuk mendekati apalagi menyentuh Suho.

Siwon juga paham bahwa Minho menyadari bahwa Suho marah kepadanya karena tindakan yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman sekelas Minho. Minho juga menyadari dan meski terpaksa, mau tidak mau harus menerima kemarahan Suho. Hanya saja satu hal yang tidak bisa Minho terima adalah ketakutan Suho terhadapnya seakan Minho akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Suho jika Suho membiarkan Minho mendekatinya. Minho merasa inilah hukuman yang diterimanya dari Tuhan atas semua perbuatannya dulu.

"Siwonnie." Panggilan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon terhenyak dari lamunan akan Minho dan Suho. Siwon menatap lurus Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Siwon pun berjalan mendekati sang istri lalu dengan perlahan memeluk Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Kyuhyun. Siwon meresapi aroma tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari semua gejolak perasaan selama ini.

"Apa keluarga kita akan baik-baik saja baby?" tanya sang kepala keluarga setengah berbisik kepada pendamping hidupnya itu. Kyuhyun membelai sayang rambut suaminya itu lalu mencium daun telinga Siwon dan berbisik menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Tentu saja sayang. Selama kita terus bersama, semua akan baik-baik saja."

**Kamar Suho**

Minho merebahkan tubuh Suho di ranjang dengan hati-hati agar Suho tidak terbangun. Setelah Minho yakin Suho sudah nyaman, Minho melepas sepatu Suho lalu membuka jaket Suho perlahan. Semuanya Minho lakukan dengan sangat hati-hati dan pelan. Minho kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Suho dengan selimut lalu mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir ranjang Suho. Minho membelai pipi Suho dan merapikan sedikit rambut Suho yang berantakan.

Minho dapat melihat Suho yang tertidur lelap. Mungkin itu karena orang yang melakukan semua kejahatan biadab itu kepadanya langsung tertangkap dan akan benar-benar mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal dari perbuatan mereka. Minho bersyukur karena Siwon merupakan salah satu orang berpengaruh sehingga tidak sulit untuk langsung menuntaskan masalah hukum dalam waktu singkat.

Minho kembali membelai wajah dan rambut Suho sambil sesekali bergumam maaf. Minho tidak menyadari sampai semuanya terlambat ketika mata Suho membuka dan melihat Minho berada di sampingnya dan membelai wajahnya. Maka bisa ditebak bagaimana Suho bereaksi kala berhadapan dengan Minho. Pemuda manis itu langsung bangun dan bergerak menjauh sampai punggungnya bersandar kepada kepala ranjang. Mata Suho terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Minho dengan curiga, marah dan sedikit takut.

"Suho." Panggil Minho pelan. Suho yang melihat gerak bibir sang kakak hanya menggeleng. Suho tidak mau berdekatan dengan Minho sekarang. Pemuda itu masih trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Suho. Tenanglah, hyung takkan menyakitimu lagi. Tenanglah." Minho memberitahu adiknya dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Minho berharap Suho bisa sedikit tenang dan mau menerima penjelasannya. Minho juga ingin sekali minta maaf kepada Suho atas semua kesalahannya.

"_Pergi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu."_ Kata Suho setelah dia mampu mengatasi rasa tidak nyamannya terhadap Minho walau dia masih terus bersandar dan tidak mau berada lebih dekat dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Suho, hyung mohon. Maafkan hyung. Maafkan tingkah laku hyung yang selama ini jahat kepadamu. Hyung hanya tak tahu bagaimana bersikap di depan.."

"_Di depan teman-temanmu?! Kau tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika kau tahu adikmu yang cacat satu sekolah denganmu, berada dekat denganmu? Kau malu bukan?! Aku tahu! Dan jika kau memang malu, kau boleh berbahagia sekarang, karena aku juga malu terhadap diriku sendiri sekarang. Aku malu sampai aku tidak akan pernah lagi keluar dari rumah ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas lagi tentang aku yang menjadi beban bagimu. Teman-temanmu sudah memastikan aku tidak akan memalukan untukmu lagi."_ Potong Suho langsung. Suho seakan tidak mau membiarkan Minho menjelaskan apapun kepadanya. Minho menjadi resah karena Suho sama sekali tidak mau menerima penjelasannya.

"Suho, hyung mohon jangan bicara seperti itu. Hyung bersalah, hyung tahu itu. Karenanya maafkan hyung Suho. Maafkan hyung."

"_Bicara? Aku tak bisa bicara hyung?! Apa kau lupa?! Dan maaf kau bilang?! Buat apa kau minta maaf. Ini semua adalah keinginanmu bukan?! Seharusnya kau senang karena aku sudah hancur hyung. Aku sudah hancur!"_ Suho mengeluarkan airmatanya lagi. Suho tidak bisa melupakan hari itu ketika teman-teman Minho menyentuhnya dengan kejam. Suho tidak bisa membuang rasa jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri karena sudah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Suho.. Bukan maksud hyung untuk.."

"_Pergilah hyung. aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi."_ Lagi-lagi Suho memotong ucapan Minho. Minho menjadi putus asa melihat adiknya sama sekali tidak mau membiarkan dia bicara. Dengan perlahan Minho mencoba menggapai Suho namun Suho menampik tangan itu sebelum tangan itu sempat menyentuh dirinya.

"Suho.."

"_Pergi."_ Dengan kata itu Suho tiba-tiba mengambil bantal dan memukul Minho berkali-kali. Minho hanya diam meski lengannya menangkis serangan Suho yang sebenarnya tidak sakit itu. Namun bagi Minho sikap resistensi Suho, sikap menolak kehadiran dirinya ini, menohok hati Minho dengan telak. Minho tak sanggup menyembunyikan airmatanya saat melihat Suho begitu marah dan tidak mau melihat dirinya lagi.

Suho terus memukul Minho sampai dia lelah sendiri dan akhirnya hanya menangis dalam diam. Bibir Suho membuka seakan dia berteriak namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya Minho semakin menangis melihat keadaan Suho. Tidak memperdulikan jika Suho menghajarnya, memukulnya, menggigitnya atau bahkan menendangnya, Minho menarik tubuh adiknya itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Minho menangis di bahu suho sambil terus bergumam kata maaf kepada Suho meski Suho tidak bisa mendengarnya. Suho sendiri terlalu lelah dan terlalu sedih untuk bisa bereaksi. Dia hanya membiarkan Minho memeluknya. Suho bahkan memeluk Minho sama eratnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Minho. Mereka berdua terus seperti itu sampai Siwon dan Kyuhyun menemukan mereka berdua tertidur.

**End Flashback**

"Sayang, apakah sudah semua?" tanya Siwon sambil membawa tas punggung kecil berisi semua barang pribadinya. Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah berada di ruang tamu sembari membereskan isi tas Suho mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. Siwon menghampiri istrinya tersebut lalu mencium keningnya lembut. Setelah itu Siwon merengkuh tubuh istrinya sebentar sebelum mencium bibir sintal Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun tidak setuju dengan kepindahan mereka, namun semua ini harus dilakukan. Demi Suho.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berserta Suho akan segera meninggalkan Korea. Perasaan kehilangan dan enggan untuk pergi masih terselubung dalam relung hati keduanya, namun bukan karena mereka akan pergi meninggalkan tanah kelahiran mereka dan semua hal yang telah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan mereka berdua, melainkan karena mereka harus meninggalkan Minho sendiri. Mereka harus berpisah sebagai keluarga dengan waktu yang tidak tahu sampai kapan.

Trauma Suho terus membekas dan menyebabkan mimpi buruk bagi pemuda manis itu. Belum lagi keengganan Suho untuk berdekatan dengan Minho membuat seluruh atmosfir di keluarga kecil Choi ini menjadi semakin berat. Maka dari itu, ketika Suho mengajukan keinginan untuk pindah dari rumah tersebut dan pergi ke luar negeri untuk bersekolah disana, Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung menyetujui. Mereka berdua setuju bahwa perubahan tempat akan sangat bagus untuk Suho agar dia bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

Hanya saja satu hal yang mereka tidak sanggup untuk terima kala itu adalah keinginan Suho yang ingin pergi sendiri jika Minho ikut dengan mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun terperangah ketika Suho meminta seperti itu. Kedua orang tua itu menatap Minho yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, tidak memberi reaksi apa pun. Pemuda tampan itu hanya mengatakan bahwa jika itu adalah keinginan Suho, maka Minho akan menyetujuinya. Minho juga beralasan bahwa dia tidak mungkin pindah sekarang karena dia sudah di tahun terakhir masa SMU.

Alhasil dengan semua kekeras kepalaan buah hati mereka, Siwon dan Kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa mereka kan pindah ke New York. Kebetulan Siwon sedang berusaha membuka cabang untuk gerai _coffee shop-_nya di kota tempat patung liberty tersebut. Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas panjang melihat kedua putra mereka berada dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa jika kita meninggalkan Minho sendirian Wonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi setelah selama ini selalu pertanyaan itu yang terucap dari bibir seksi sang istri. Siwon tersenyum simpul lalu mengecup hidung dan bibir istrinya lagi sebelum menjawab.

"Minho sudah besar sayang. Meskipun aku juga tidak rela harus berpisah dengannya, tapi aku rasa ini jalan yang terbaik." Kening Kyuhyun berkerut mendengar penjelasan sang suami dan kerutan itu membuat Siwon tertawa geli. Sambil membelai lembut rambut sang istri, meletakkan dagunya di kepala Kyuhyun lalu melingkarkan lebih erat lengan kekarnya di bahu dan pinggang sang istri, Siwon melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku rasa Suho memilih pergi dan tak mau bertemu Minho itu juga demi kebaikan kakaknya. Suho juga tidak akan bisa membenci kakaknya terus, namun torehan luka akibat peristiwa ini terlalu dalam baginya sayang. Biar bagaimana pun kita mencoba beralih dari kenyataan, kejadian ini terjadi karena teman Minho menganggap Minho tidak akan ambil pusing dengan tindakan mereka. Itu salah, aku tahu, tapi bagi Suho itulah kenyataanya." Terang Siwon berupaya agar Kyuhyun bisa memahami keinginan anak-anaknya untuk mencoba mengatasi semua ini dengan cara mereka sendiri. Siwon mengerti bahwa sudah saatnya mereka, Siwon dan Kyuhyun, sebagai orang tua mendukung dari belakang. Dan tampaknya kesempatan itu datang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk namun Siwon masih melihat raut wajah cemas dan risau Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu istrinya masih kesulitan untuk menerima ini semua. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang membenarkan dugaan Siwon.

"Kenapa mereka bisa seperti ini Wonnie? Kenapa kedua _baby boy-_ku harus mengalami hal ini? Dulu mereka sangat dekat."

"Sekarang pun mereka juga dekat sayang. Hanya saja mereka butuh perpisahan ini. Suho butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Minho butuh waktu untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dan kita juga butuh waktu untuk menguatkan hati kita demi mendukung putra-putra kita." Jelas Siwon lagi dan kali ini Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, mengalah untuk berdebat dengan Siwon.

"Seandainya aku bisa menemani Minho disini."

"Dan meninggalkan aku sendirian, merindukan kehadiranmu disisiku? Kau kejam sekali baby Kyu."

"Kau memang appa yang sangat memikirkan anaknya." Sindir Kyuhyun namun setengah bercanda. Keduanya saling tertawa kecil lalu kembali merengkuh tubuh pasangan masing-masing.

"Biarlah seperti ini dulu sayang. Mereka tahu bahwa kita sangat menyayangi mereka, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas akan Minho dan juga Suho." Ucap Siwon pelan di telinga Kyuhyun dan diangguki oleh Kyuhyun sebagai tanggapannya terhadap Siwon.

"Wonnie." Panggil Kyuhyun setelah beberapa menit mereka berpelukan. Kyuhyun melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya di tubuh Siwon untuk menatap langsung mata hitam milik suami tercintanya itu.

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menghadapi ini semua jika bukan kau yang mendampingiku." Aku Kyuhyun lalu mencium hidung Siwon singkat.

"Sama sayang. Aku juga tidak mampu melakukan semuanya sendirian. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku mencintaimu." Dan mereka berdua kembali melumat bibir pasangan masing-masing. Menyalurkan kasih sayang yang sama besarnya untuk kedua belah pihak.

**Bandara**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sibuk mengurus keberangkatan mereka di _counter_ _check in_ bandara sehingga mereka harus meninggalkan Suho dan Minho sendiri. Sepeninggalan orang tua mereka, kedua kakak beradik itu terus saling berpandangan. Keduanya sedikit canggung seperti sedang bersama orang asing. Namun setelah beberapa manit kemudian, Suho bergerak maju dan mendadak melingkarkan lengan rampingnya di bahu Minho. Minho pun sedikit tersentak tapi segera mengendalikan keterkejutannya dan membalas Suho dengan menempatkan lengannya sendiri di pinggang dan bahu Suho. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sampai masing-masing melepaskan diri.

"Sampai jumpa hyung." Suho menggerakan tangannya lalu tersenyum tulus kepada Minho. Senyum tulus yang baru bisa Minho lihat sejak kejadian itu. Minho sendiri tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Suho lembut. Kemudian Minho meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi putih Suho.

"Sampai jumpa Suho." Minho tidak menggunakan bahasa isyarat karena dia tahu Suho bisa membaca bibirnya. Dengan ucapan itu, Suho berbalik mengikuti Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Minho masih berdiri di sana memperhatikan punggung Suho sampai adiknya menghilang di balik pintu otomatis bandara. Minho sengaja tidak mengantar sampai kepergian mereka karena pemuda itu yakin dia tidak akan sanggup melepas semua keluarganya pergi begitu saja. Jadi dia memilih untuk berpisah di sini, di pintu luar bandara.

Minho menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, mencoba menahan airmata yang akan keluar. Minho tidak ingin melepas kepergian adiknya dengan airmata. Minho ingin mengantar Suho dengan senyuman. Minho tahu kepergian Suho berserta kedua orang tuanya adalah hal tersulit yang pernah dia alami, terlebih lagi secara tidak langsung dialah penyebab kepergian ini. Namun Minho yakin bahwa suatu saat mereka akan bersatu lagi. Minho yakin hati mereka akan saling mendengarkan panggilan rindu masing-masing. Minho yakin kali ini dia akan bisa mendengarkan panggilan Suho saat adiknya itu membutuhkan dirinya. Kali ini Minho tidak akan membiarkan Suho menderita lagi. Untuk itu, Minho akan menjadi seorang kakak yang bisa diandalkan sebagaimana dulu Suho selalu bergantung padanya ketika mereka masih kecil. Minho akan sekali lagi menjadi kakak seperti itu. Minho yakin semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

**End**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Another fulfill request ff for my dear Shin SiHyun. Alurnya family banget, wonkyu momentnya sedikit, tapi semoga ff ini masih layak dibaca dan amazing readers ga lupa tinggalkan jejak.

Akan banyak typo bertebaran karena panjangnya ff ini sehingga jujur males baca ulang, jadi kalo alurnya juga ancur and banyak gajenya, deeply sorry terutama untuk Shin SiHyun yang request ff ini.

Oh, last but not least.. Aq sadar ff ini endingnya sedikit gantung, tapi memang sengaja dibuat begitu. Ingin menyerahkan ke amazing readers, how this going to be end.. So, tidak bermaksud memaksa, tapi jika memang ada yang ingin epilogue, aq berikan. Jika memang banyak yang mau.. Kalau sedikit, berarti amazing readers lebih memiliki daya imajinasi yang kueren abiz dibandingkan aq sehingga buat sendiri endingnya di pikiran masing-masing.. ^_^ (go amazing readers)

Akhir notes, semoga suka ya amazing readers.. I hope this enough..

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
